Death's Guilty Sorry
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: One-shot for CaptainDorito from my story 'I Walk the Line'. Revelation fic. Dash's POV. Dash & the student body are outside waiting for Phantom to be done fighting a ghost. But they are shocked to see Huntress and Phantom fighting over the soccer field & bad goes to worse. Dash has to come to terms with who Danny really is as he watches him fall apart in front of the entire school.


**Hey guys! So here's the oneshot i promised forever ago for** CaptainDorito **who was the winner for the little contest from my multi-chapter story** _'I Walk the Line'_ **. They sent me some things they wanted for me to write and i worked my magic and this little devil was born. hahaha**

 **Anyway, i hope you like it! And i really hope you like it** CaptainDorito **! When i was done with it i thought that it was beautiful. That i've never written anything better. But that might be for some others to decide :)**

 **Yes, this is from Dash's POV. It is a revelation fic. not only for Danny but Valerie as well. Danny and Sam are together, but it's not exactly the main focus but you will definitely get feels from them!**

 **Please Review!**

 _***Important announcement at the bottom!***_

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Danny Phantom. Sadly cause Phantom Planet would not have existed no matter what.**

* * *

 **Death's Guilty Sorry**

 **Word count: 2,832**

 **11/10/15**

* * *

Dash loved these days. Where the majority of class time was spent outside on the football field because of a ghost in the school. Sure they had to do a bit more homework because they couldn't get to something during class, but it was always worth it. He got to see Danny Phantom as he fought off the ghost invading Casper – ironically named – High School. And who wouldn't love catching sight of their hero? He only admitted it to three other people besides his mom that he had a shrine built around Phantom that was far larger than Paulina's. But now he was getting off topic.

Everyone had been gathered out on the football field as some old teacher ghost began destroying parts of the school with any supplies he could reach. Not that he cared about that stupid ghost, he had been focused on Phantom as he phased through his classroom 30 minutes ago and was fighting off said stupid teacher ghost. He figured Lancer was going to be one of those ghosts; when he mentioned it to his friends they all agreed whole-heartedly and laughed at the idea of Phantom beating up Lancer as a ghost.

They were all standing around in huddles from their classrooms because their teachers didn't want them to leave their section. Everyone was positioned at a yard line marker. His own class stood at the end of the field by the goal post; the soccer field stood close to 50 feet from them. He was just happy they had pulled the ghost attack sirens while he was in his history class since most of his friends were in that class with him.

Another fifteen minutes passed before they saw Phantom again. Except this time he wasn't fighting the teacher ghost, but the Red Huntress. He heard a gasp escape him from his right and turned to see Paulina looking up at the fighting pair with worried eyes, her hand over her mouth. It was only because they were in front of him that Dash heard Manson and Foley groan in irritation. He figured it was because they wanted to go back in the building and the teachers wouldn't let them until the fight was further away from the building. He wondered where Fenton was, though he disappeared a lot, wherever Sam was he typically was. Especially since they started dating three years ago when they were fifteen. But he was more concerned about comforting his own girlfriend then those losers.

He threw an arm around Paulina's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, babe, Phantom always evades the Red Huntress. He's too smart for her."

"I know, but what if…"

"He'll be fine. He's Phantom!" he smiled a reassuring smile down at her and squeezed her to him.

The pair fought closer to them, heading over the soccer field well out of their way but close enough that they could just hear them as they fought.

"Face it! You just didn't bring your A-game today Red." Phantom laughed. It always amazed Dash to see Phantom act so human compared to the other ghosts. That was one of the reasons he liked him much better over the other nice ghosts.

"That's what you think Phantom!" The Huntress yelled out, stopping her sled and produced a purple gun from her belt and took aim at the now floating in place Phantom.

"What is that supposed to do?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not sure. My employer gave it to me a few months ago. I figure now is as good a time to use it."

The crowd gasped as Red Huntress shot at Phantom sending a purple line of what Dash thought was ectoplasm at their hero. He was slightly worried for his hero but believed that he would be fine.

Phantom dove around the shot – they were high above the ground now probably 40 feet, but the Huntress was quick and began firing shot after shot. Dash lost count but he didn't miss the last shot. It was almost as if he was watching everything in slow motion. The Red Huntress fired the purple gun again, another stream of purple energy shot towards Phantom as he moved around the previous shot, but he noticed it too late and was struck in the middle of his chest.

Dash felt his mouth fall open in shock and heard Paulina and others shout out next to him but he could only stare at Phantom. He was just able to make out the shock on the ghost boys face as the purple ray hit him and then he was shaking as if he was being electrocuted. His scream sent shivers up Dash's spine and goosebumps along his whole body. And then Phantom did something Dash had only seen once before when he was younger and was helping Fenton get a better grade in gym. A white light appeared around his middle; he knew it wasn't anything dangerous but it still shocked him to see it. Why was he changing his clothing now? It didn't make sense.

Though he knew it wasn't a weapon he figured that the Red Huntress thought it was one he was going to use against her because there was suddenly a knife sticking itself in Phantom's stomach. But the white light continued to stay around his hero. He watched in surprise as the light split and traveled up and down his body – unlike what it had done before. And suddenly Danny Fenton was in the air where Phantom was.

He told his brain that that couldn't be. It had to be a trick of some sort. But his eyes told him to keep looking at Phantom. Or well, Fenton and see what he had been seeing for years now. And then he was falling. Dash could see the Red Huntress floating where she had stopped on her sled. He heard shouts around him but it was drowned out as Manson screamed at the top of her lungs in front of him and she bolted towards the soccer field fence with Foley on her heels.

Danny was almost to the ground when Dash saw the Huntress dive for him. But she was too late. Danny's body hitting the ground could be heard throughout the entire field. Hushed silence fell across them all, except for Manson who kept yelling out his name.

He's not sure what made him do it. But next thing he knew he was running across the track and to the fence to the soccer field. He had to get a closer look. Had to find out the truth. Know that his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. He could feel a few others running with him, but he wasn't focused on them. How could this be? How could Phantom be Fenton? And that made Dash pull up short as he reached the fence. He was as stupid as Manson always said. But he had to see it for himself so he climbed the fence, all the while watching and listening to what was going on by Danny.

Manson and Foley had reached him before Dash had started climbing the fence and he saw Red Huntress land a few feet from them.

"Danny!" Manson yelled, her hands were moving over his body as if she didn't know where to put them. Dash didn't want to look at him just yet. He knew he had to be pretty messed up from that fall. But his mind was at war with itself. If he was Phantom then he would just be laying there and would be okay, so it would fine to look at him. But if what he saw was true… If it was true he didn't want to see the dead body of someone he used to beat up. A hero he used to beat up. He shook his head and climbed over the top of the fence and slowly made his way down.

"No! Danny, please! Wake up!" He heard Manson yell again. Strangely enough she was the only one making noise on the field. He guessed everyone was in as much shock as he was.

"Sam?" Dash could barely hear it, but it was definitely Fenton's voice that had spoken. He was finally to the ground and turned around to face a new sight, focusing on the other people not bleeding everywhere. Manson had moved to hold Danny's head in her lap, Foley sat next to her, holding one of Danny's hands, and Valerie stood feet from them. Wait, Valerie?

He pulled up short again as he got a good look at her. She was wearing the Red Huntress uniform, but the face mask was pulled off, revealing herself to everyone. What the fuck was this? First Phantom was Fenton and now Valerie is Red Huntress? He thought his mind might explode with the complexity of what he was seeing.

"Oh gods, Danny the ambulance is on the way. Just hold on. Hold on." Manson's voice was soft. And Dash still couldn't find it in himself to move from his spot 6 feet away. And he couldn't stop trying to look at the body on the green grass turning it a brilliant red anymore. He wanted to throw up at the sight.

Danny's legs were twisted at an odd angle, a bone stuck out of his shin. His lower half looked as if it had turned to liquid though and Dash knew, he just knew that he was paralyzed from the waist down. Or maybe his whole body. His stomach still held the knife that the Huntress… Valerie had thrown at him and was bleeding profusely. The arm that Tucker wasn't holding was also at an odd angle with bone sticking out causing blood to flow down the pale skin. And his head. Dash could see blood pooling around Manson's legs and over her hands. Blood from his nose and mouth and he knew too that he had to be suffering from internal bleeding. And it was Fenton.

Fenton, the guy who stuck up for everyone. The guy who kept missing classes – which made sense now. Fenton, the guy who let Dash beat on him every other day even though he could defend himself. The guy who was nice to everyone; even him. The guy who saved their town. Who put up with everything the town said but still helped anyway. A tight ball of guilt built in Dash's chest, and tears formed in his eyes. And he was about die. Amity Park was going to lose one of its best people. And Dash couldn't believe that it was happening in front of him. He stood rooted to his spot, no one passed him.

"They won't… they won't." Danny began coughing and a spray of blood ended across Manson. He could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. "They will. Just hold on. For me and Tucker. Please."

"Tu…uck..er?" Dash watched Danny try to sit up and find him but screamed out in pain.

Foley moved up and over Danny so he could see his face. "I'm here, man. And you can do it. I can hear the sirens now."

Dash could hear them too, but were so faint he was unsure if they'd make it in time. His feet made the decision to move closer to the group. He knew he should give them their space. But this was still his hero, no matter what happened at school. No matter how much guilt weighed on him, he had to see him. He had been a part of his life since kindergarten, he couldn't… he couldn't… he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He just knew he had to be closer to him. Apparently so did Valerie.

She moved the last couple of feet towards them and was close to Danny when she spoke, "Listen to them Danny. You can…"

"No!" Sam yelled, turning her now furious eyes to Valerie. "You bitch!" She growled.

Dash saw the shock come over Valerie's face but recognized the same look that must have been on his own face; guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

"You don't get to be sorry." Sam growled again. "You did this to him! He never did _anything_ to you! And now you want to say that you're _sorry_!"

"Sam." Foley tried to get her to stop by placing a hand on her shoulder. But she kept going.

"He saved you all the time. When there was a ghost out and you were there, his focus wasn't only on getting the ghost, but on making sure you weren't hurt in the process. And how do you repay him? _You kill him_! _You fucking bitch_! How can you stand there and…"

"Sam." Danny's cracked voice pulled Sam out of her rant to Valerie even though Tucker's continued protests hadn't. She looked back down at him, her eyes seeming to change again. Dash couldn't believe the power he had over the goth girl still.

"Don't…" he coughed up blood again. The ambulance was getting closer, but it was still too far. And would be too late anyway. Tears fell from Dash's eyes, but he didn't dare wipe them away. "Mad…at her." He coughed again and groaned. His eyes fell shut.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam called out to him, but he didn't open his eyes.

"No, please! Danny. Wake up!" She shook his shoulder and he gasped, eyes opening wide again.

"I love… love, you." He whispered out. "Don't fi… figh…t."

"I won't." Sam promised kissing his forehead. "I love you, too. But please, Danny."

"Tu…ck…er." Danny rolled his head to look at the techno geek, crying out in pain. Dash figured it was from his head injury. Blood still seeped into the ground and he was surprised he hadn't passed out from loss of blood yet. But he knew that determination must be a factor right now. "My broth…other. Take care of…"

"Of what?" Tucker asked, when Danny didn't go on after a couple seconds.

"Danny?" Sam's voice wavered. She shook his shoulders again. But Dash could see from where he stood how Danny's eyes stared up at them without seeing. His chest had stopped falling and rising and stood still.

"Of what, Danny!" Sam yelled, shaking him harder, his head lolled against her legs. But this time no scream of pain came from him. It made Dash want to puke all over again. "Take care of what?"

"Sam." Tucker chocked on a sob that ripped through him.

"You can't!" She screamed down at him. "You promised, Danny! You can't go! I love you! Come back to me, please! Come back!" She screamed at him.

"Oh God, Danny." Valerie whispered which caught Sam's attention again. Her lilac eyes looked like daggers as she glared her down.

"Get away from us! You _murderer_! You killed him! Go! You don't belong here!" Sam yelled.

Tucker stood, letting go of Danny's hand and laid it gently on the ground beside him. He moved Danny's head from Sam's lap and closed his eyes, as she yelled at Valerie. But Tucker had to pry her hand from his shoulder. "Stop." His voice was barely above a whisper and pulled Sam away from Danny as she finished shouting.

"No!" Dash though that was all her voice would do anymore. Shout and cry. Tucker wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to a standing position but Dash saw her legs give out, but Tucker kept them up right. And then she was sobbing into his chest. Dash could see the tears falling from Tucker's eyes as well, but the sobs that racked through the goth's body was something he had never heard. He never knew that she had cried before.

Valerie stood rooted to her spot – now on her knees, repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Over and over, looking down on him, her mouth covered with her hand, tears falling from her eyes.

He was distracted from her as he heard dry sobbing coming from the spot next to him and when he looked, was shocked to find Paulina standing there. He hadn't thought she would have climbed the fence with her heels. Looking down he noticed her feet were bare. Dash reached out and pulled her to him, letting her cry into his own chest as the ambulance appeared on the road to the fields.

They were too late.

He was gone. Danny Phantom… no, he was Danny Fenton, no matter what he did; was dead. A friend, a brother, a boyfriend, a son, a savior, a hero. As Dash's brain finally caught up to what was going on around him, he realized that he never got to say he was sorry. And his tears fell for the man who pulled out his everything for everyone, no matter what.

Danny Fenton was gone. And sorry wouldn't be able to bring him back.

* * *

 **Alright guys! what'd you think?**

 **If you want a second chapter i have to have a minimum of 20 reviews. Not joking. I didn't plan for a second chapter, but if it's wanted, then i better get a review. And not just a review saying** 'i want a second chapter' **that doesn't count.**

 **Also if you haven't checking into** _'I Walk the Line'_ **you should totally check it out! It's most definitely still in the works and is DannyxSam. :)**

***Important!***

 **Also, if i don't update this Sunday for** _'I Walk the Line'_ **if any of you are reading it, it's because something big went down at my University.**

 **As many of you are surely aware there's some serious shit going down at University of Missouri - Columbia aka Mizzou. I attend this university and i'm actually terrified to attend class tomorrow because there have been bomb threats and shooting threats made for tomorrow. I don't know if anything will come of it, but that doesn't make me less scared. And our university as not cancelled classes which makes it worse.**


End file.
